


Love Shot

by jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Childhood Sweethearts, Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE/pseuds/jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE
Summary: "it's the love shot..."a series of fortunate events in apartment E-12.





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own some ideas, the rightful owner goes to tv shows lol

**_"_ ** _Please,_ _If I had waited for you to ask me out,_

_right now;_ _I would be married to a broker with three kids. **"**_

_**\- Kim Junmyeon** _

* * *

 

 ****A typical day in Apartment E-12,

everything out of place, you know... The usual.

 

 _"Wait, your story has some serious holes in it,"_ Minseok squints, mouth filled with food as his eyes are focused on Sehun and Junmyeon,  _"How the fuck did you two get together?"_

 

 _"He entered. I saw. I conquered."_ Sehun repeats, receiving a disapproving look from his boyfriend of seven years.

_"As much as I'd like to blame you... Getting together was all me."_

_"Incorrect, I wrote my number down on your coffee cup."_

_"Bitch, I called."_

_"Slut, I declined your call."_

_"I asked you to come over to my place."_

_"I saw you naked!"_ Sehun sticks his tongue out, thinking he won the argument.

Jongdae choked on his tea,  _"What the fuck?"_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking from Sehun to Junmyeon, wanting to know the story just as much, if not more than Minseok, who had asked the question in the first place. Junmyeon slapped the back of Sehun's head,  _"what the fuck."_

The younger pouted,  _"You don't remember?"_

 

 _"Wait, pause."_ Minseok stopped the argument from proceeding, causing the couple to turn to the elder,  _"You will tell this story from the beginning."_

 _"Well, it was a typical winter night... five minutes before closing,"_ Sehun turns to squinted at Junmyeon who was now attached to the side of the chair Sehun was seated at, arm wrapped around his shoulder.

* * *

 

**Seoul, South Korea**

**12/17/2012**

**11:25pm**

 

Junmyeon stumbled upon to what seemed to be the only coffee shop open at such an unreasonable hour to be craving coffee.

He was wearing basketball shorts with a grey oversized long sleeve that was four sizes too large, the beanie on his head hid the knots in his hair that probably hadn't been washed in a week. It was finals week, the reason for his appearance and disorganized fashion, but it was comfortable and he just wanted a coffee, and dammit he was going to get one.

He walked in, locking eyes with the only barista that seemed to be there, not quite turning off the machines but the said boy, that seemed to be a few years younger than himself was stacking the chairs on the tables while sweeping the mess that had been made throughout the day.

 

_"Um, You do know we're closing... right?"_

_"I know... I'm sorry, I'll-"_ Junmyeon began to stumble on his words, the intimidating gaze of the barista made him tense. Suddenly, it's as if the week caught up with him. The lack of sleep along with the overdrive of studying in order to pass finals, don't even get him started on the shortage of food, the pencil that snapped when he was writing his name on the Statistics test, the list continues.

 

_"Are you-?"_

_"I'm not crying, you are."_ He sounded like a child, pretty sure he looked like one as well.

Seeing Junmyeon's distressed state, he took pity on him. Walking behind the counter and started to prepare a drink without even asking what he had wanted, for some reason the elder looked as if any word was said that he would fall to the floor a crying mess. He just cleaned the floor dammit, he ain't about to do that shit again. Looking back at the customer, he noticed that despite his disgusting appearance the man was actually attractive.

Junmyeon was wiping his eyes with his sweater paws, turning around to leave when Sehun called out to him,  _"Excuse me."_

Stopping in his tracks, Junmyeon locks eyes with the younger barista with confusion written on his features, _"huh?"_ Quickly closing his mouth, his voice had cracked.

Sehun internally melted at the sight,  _"Coffee at this time, in your state isn't a good idea."_

Nodding in understanding, Junmyeon tried to turn around yet again.

_"But, I did make you something."_

_"Um... Uh, you didn't have-"_

_"No shit."_

Junmyeon flinched at the tone, but slowly walked to the counter and accepted the drink; hot chocolate, two pumps hazel. He reached into his pocket to pull out the loose change to pay;

_"On the house."_

Pausing his actions, Junmyeon shook his head,  _"I have to pay you back..."_

 _"You can, but not that way... See you around."_ Sehun smiled for the first time that night since Junmyeon had walked in,  _"..name?"_

_"Junmyeon."_

_"Sehun."_

* * *

 

 

 _"...That's cringey as hell."_ Jongin interrupted the story, paying little attention to the complaints from Baekhyun who had been cooing throughout the story since the beginning.

 _"Shut the fuck up bitch. Least we didn't meet at a gas station."_ Sehun glares at the elder for being rudely interrupted.

 _"Bitch, what the fuck did we do?"_ Baekhyun pouts, doing nothing wrong as the **_Chanbaek_** meeting was revealed.

_"As I was saying..."_

* * *

 

 

**Seoul, South Korea**

**12/18/2012**

**12:01am**

 

Upon entering his home, Junmyeon was replaying the encounter with the barista over and over again. He hid his face in his left hand,  _"You're such a pussy dude... **I'm not crying you are,** what are you? Seven? I hate myself."_

He placed the now empty cup of hot chocolate onto the counter getting ready to go back to studying, not before seeing a set of numbers on the side of the cup. Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, picking the cup back up and reading the numbers more clearly. It was identical to a phone number.

 _"huh?"_ Staring at the set of numbers as if it were a foreign language,  _"He couldn't have possibly... right?"_  

Ignoring his best judgment, he dialed the numbers on the coffee cup. Curious. Maybe hopeful.

 

 

Locking the door to the now-closed coffee shop, Sehun had felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Smiling, a small chuckle escaping his lips as the cold air created a cloud around him. Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he tried pressing accept.

Keyword:  _tried._

His phone had frozen from the freezing temperature. Slamming his finger harshly onto the screen, it declined the call to whom he assumed was Junmyeon.

_"No! That was my only chance at happiness, what the fuck?!"_

 

 

The call was declined, causing Junmyeon to flinch at the loud three beeps from his end of the phone. He went to messages and decided to send an apology to whoever was on the other end of the call, thinking it had been a mistake. Shit's embarrassing okay?

 

_Um, sorry?_

**_No!_ **

_Excuse me?_

**_The fucking cold_ **

_Okay??_

**_I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested_ **

**_Cause hell yeah_ **

**_I definitely am_ **

_barista bitch?_

**_five-minute closing slut?_ **

_You know those apartments by the shop_

**_The ones with the stray kitties? yes I do_ **

_Apartment E-12_

**_HUH???_ **

**_ [seen 12:30am]_ **

* * *

 

 _"Then you two had sex? I don't think I need to know-"_ Kyungsoo started to stand from his position on the couch but stopped once he saw Junmyeon's glare and Sehun's look of being amused.

_"You think I'm easy?" "You think he's a slut?"_

_"...Please continue."_ Kyungsoo sat back down, arms folded neatly over his legs and sitting properly. Ignoring the glare from the elder.

* * *

 

 

Sehun was knocking on the door, he heard a muffled phrase.

 _"What?!"_ He had called out.

The voice of Junmyeon was still muffled.

_"I-I can't hear you?"_

The phrase was repeated, but still to no avail... Sehun couldn't comprehend. But, it had sounded like  ** _'Come in!'_**

Opening the door, that had been unlocked proved the younger's internal point. But is soon mistaken, coming face to face with a wet, naked Junmyeon who was in the process of walking to the door while attempting to wrap a towel around his waist.

 

Screams from both ends, Sehun froze. Wasn't turning to save Junmyeon's embarrassment nor covering his eyes.

**_"What the fuck?!"_ **

_"...You said come in.."_

_"I said, coming."_

_"Well... it sounded like come in!"_

 

 

They stood there in an oddly comfortable silence. Junmyeon slowly began to feel insecure, which had resulted in the calm state of the room to increase to a tension that could be cut with a knife. Fucking crazy right?

 

_"I don't look like that..."_

Sehun looked from the floor to the shorter male a couple of feet away,  _"Huh?"_

_"I'm in a bad angle, bad lighting, I'm wet... This isn't how I look."_

_"...You're beautiful. Not that I was looking."_

They both had smiled shyly at each other, with Junmyeon's ending phrase of; 

_"If this goes anywhere... It's going to be at least eight months before you see me naked again."_

_"I'm in it for the long run, sex is just a plus."_ Sehun smiles back.

* * *

 

 

 _"Wait hold the phone!!! Before I started the story, I was like **Bitch how the fuck you can't remember being naked.** You said what the fuck to me, which made me believe you didn't... But, you said what the fuck when I saw you naked... What the fuck? Is that foreshadowing?" _Sehun stated the epiphany his mind had just came up with.

 

 _"Sehun if that's the case, then I'm a psychic cause I said that too."_ Jongdae shook his head,  _"Are you fucking high?"_

 

Squinting at the elder, Sehun looked to Junmyeon who was already looking back at him,  _"Can we evict him?"_

_"Whatever you want."_

_"Woowww, nice to know I'm second to a brat."_

_"That's what you think..."_ Sehun smirked at his own innuendo but is met with a hit to the back of the head, a second time in the past hour,  _"Love you too bitch."_

_"Always slut."_

 

 

_"Can you two like, I don't know... Get a room?"_


End file.
